


pitter patter

by BetweenLines55



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (that's why it's under other), Non-binary character, Other, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenLines55/pseuds/BetweenLines55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico meditates during a rainstorm. sometimes the world is just too big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pitter patter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sun and all of its Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384057) by [BetweenLines55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenLines55/pseuds/BetweenLines55). 



> it was raining and I went with it.

The windows to cabin 13 are closed but they can still hear the rain. A rare rain. A gift from the gods.  
  
Nico sits on the floor and listens. The rain is soothing, quiet, and though they think that the sound of it should probably scare them, it doesn’t.  
  
They can hear Will’s breathing, too. Long slow breaths that aren’t able to be discerned from the sound of the wind making it’s course through the trees. Will’s chest rises and falls at the speed of the water dripping out of the gutters. Every two small _plinks!_  Will takes another breath. He sleeps in Nico’s bed, naked except for a sheet, tired from their lovemaking and lack of sunlight.  
  
Nico loves the rain. Sitting with their back against the bed frame, Nico is aware of the soft sound of the rain and the soft light that is able to escape through the blinds and bathe the cabin in otherworldly light.  
  
Will’s breathing is constant and comforting.  
  
They love Will, but the closeness is confining. They are claustrophobic, they need their space.  
  
Their space is in their head. Nico’s eyes slip shut in time with the sound of the water in the gutter and the sound of Will’s exhales. It is quiet in their head. They are aware of everything around them and finally, they are calm.  
  
The softness of the carpet on their bare legs, the hard frame digging into the bumps in their spine, the soft smell of petrichor that has finally permeated the cabin. Nico takes big lung fulls of it and relaxes their head into the silk sheets of the mattress.  
  
Meditation makes them calm. The calamity of outside stills for a brief moment and Nico can imagine that all there is in the world is petrichor and rain and Will. They feel small. They relish in the feeling.  
  
“Nico?” Will’s groggy voice brings Nico to the surface of their consciousness. A hand comes to run through their hair and it should surprise them, but it doesn’t. Will’s breathing pattern has been disrupted so Nico counts droplets in the gutter instead.  
  
“Right here.” Nico says. Redundant, because Will can feel them, but reassuring all the same. Will’s hand dips and curves to rub at a spot at the base of Nico’s neck. They lean into the touch.  
  
“Come back to bed.” Will says, “it’s lonely without you.”  
  
“I was listening to the rain.” They say as way of answer.  
  
“I’ll listen to it with you.” Will says. “Come here and we’ll listen to it together.”  
  
Nico unfolds their legs out of front of them and gives one good stretch before climbing to their feet and slipping into bed behind Will. It takes a moment to situate themselves, the noise disrupting the calm of the rainfall. Nico loses count of gutter droplets.  
  
Finally, Will places his head on Nico’s chest. “I can hear your heart beat,” he says.  
  
They add the rhythm of it to the rain.  
  
Nico places a hand on Will’s golden shoulder and relaxes into the pillow. They press their face into Will’s golden hair and together, the two of them listen to the pitter patter of the rain.  
  
The windows are closed and everything is calm.


End file.
